This invention relates generally to bearing devices for cartridge type magnetic tape recorders, and more particularly to a bearing mounting apparatus for supporting the capstan shaft.
In the past, bearing mounting apparatus for supporting the capstan shaft within cartridge-type magnetic tape recorders have been constructed as shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), wherein a bearing supporting member 1, made of zinc die-cast and subjected to precision machining, is fixedly mounted to the chassis 5 of the magnetic tape recorder. Bearings 2 and 2', each having a central hole and constructed from an oil impregnated metal, are then positioned in portions 1' and 1" of the bearing supporting member 1 from the upper and lower sides of the member 1, respectfully, such that the central holes of the bearings 2 and 2' are substantially aligned with respect to shaft 3 which supports a flywheel 4. In order to achieve smooth rotation of the capstan shaft 3 within bearings 2 and 2', a further center-aligning step is required for adjusting the tolerances in the bearings. In FIG. 1(b) a cartridge 6 is inserted in the magnetic tape recorder and depressed toward the capstan shaft 3 in the direction marked by the arrow to be engaged by the capstan shaft 3 for driving the tape in the cartridge.
In the above-described construction of the bearing mounting apparatus for receiving the capstan shaft in accordance with the prior art, the bearings 2 and 2' are forced into the bearing holding portions 1a and 1b of the bearing supporting member 1 in such a manner that the forces necessary to so position them frequently deforms the close tolerances required in such mounting apparatus. Furthermore, the additional center-aligning step required for correcting the tolerances between the capstan shaft and inner surfaces of the openings in the bearings 2 and 2' is difficult and results in a player construction that is costly to manufacture.